RedBird
by RedRogue
Summary: Two new transfers come to Hamilton High. One of them has fear gases to put Scarecrow to shame. The other has the long lost 'Robin' suit. And if that's not enough, the new guy's making the moves on Dana! Written as the 1st episode of the '4th' season.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to the BB category, so I'm sorry if this storyline has been done before, or if there is anything that might look similar to something already posted. It is purely coincidence, I assure you.  
Enjoy the show…**

**-**

BATMAN  
B e y o n d

"**Redbird"**

-

Terry McGinnis hung still, upside-down from a rafter in a broad, dark warehouse... and he waited.

Boy, he hated stakeouts. They were the worst part of being a crime-fighter. So much boredom, while waiting for the real excitement to begin.

He checked his watch. 9:30. He hadn't expected it to go this late. He had a date with Dana tonight. Well, '_had_' now being the key word. She was going to kill him for missing another one. He checked his watch again. 9:31. Was it just him, or was time going slower than it did in history class?

Then the door to the warehouse started to lift, two men stepped inside.

"Ah, now the fun stuff begins," he said to himself. He put his two fingertips of his right hand out, so he could hear what they were saying.

"So you think we're gonna get them to give us a raise?" one said.

"They have to. With this, they'll have more money than they'll know what to do with. I think I'll make about five to start with, and charge about two million for each, what do you think?"

"That's--" One stopped, then began to count on his fingers. Terry sighed as the man took his time figuring out the simple math. These kind of criminals gave him a bad name.

"It's ten million, Harold."

Harold laughed excitedly, while the first guy put down the small box he was carrying.

"I'll keep one for myself, of course… in case things don't work out."

"Boss," Terry said into his communicator. "You getting this?"

Bruce answered: "_Yes._"

"So, do I slam them or what?"

"_You do and you break the chain. We need them to say what it is exactly_--" 

"--Wait." Terry said, hearing the rest of the conversation.

"—So what happens if they find out? The doctors, I mean."

"They won't. Because if they do, they need to become costumers too."

Harold laughed loudly, while the first guy suddenly slapped his hand over the Harold's mouth.

"Did you hear that?" he said, looking around. "Sounded like…"

"A bat?" Terry said, leaping from the shadows. He just loved doing that. He kicked the first guy hard, immediately knocking him out, ducked when the second shot at him. He dodged the bullets-- good thing the guy couldn't shoot-- and punched him square in the jaw.

Batman sighed. That was almost too easy.

"_You 'slam' them?_"he heard Bruce say cynically.

"Couldn't be helped. They found me."

Terry went over to the box that they were carrying.

"They left behind a box."

"_What's inside?_" 

Terry looked cautiously.

"Just a bunch of watches." Great, Bruce was going to kill him for slamming these guys for a few knockoff Rolexes. But he didn't hear Bruce talk for a moment.

"_How many?_" Bruce said instead.

"Six, including the one the dude has in his hand."

"_Are you sure they're just watches_?" 

Terry picked one up and looked it over. He spotted something different. On the face. It didn't have a digital screen, it had one of those old faces, the ones with hands. The face had a sort of handle on the top of them, so you could move the hands with ease.

"Funny," Terry muttered.

"_What_?" 

"They have handles on the face, not a knob on the side like the other antique watches."

"_Don't touch it. That could be a detonator, or worse._"

Terry pocketed the watch, and carried the others in their gray box.

"I'm not that stupid, Boss."

"_You haven't proved that yet._"

Terry shook his head and went back on the roof where he left his plane. Whatever he did for Bruce, it was never enough. It was a hard kind of business, just like the Commissioner Barbara Gordon had warned him. There was little to no gratification here. He learned to deal with it.

Suddenly a shadow behind a crate moved, taking off outside into the night.

"Hey!" he called after it. Had he missed one thug? He didn't even see this guy come in. He used the jets in his heels to launch himself after the shadow, but it was already running to the edge of the building.

"Oh, my God," Terry breathed.

"_What?_" Bruce asked in his ear with concern. "_What is it?_"

"Turn on your vid-link. You have to see this for yourself."

Bruce hit a button on his control panel and watched as the blizzard static formed into a picture on the screen. He watched the figure dive clear off the side of the building. Bruce gasped at what he saw.

"_No…_" he said breathlessly.

"I think it is…" Terry countered, watching the figure launch a grappling hook and swing off into the distance.

"I think someone's decided to resurrect your little 'Robin'…"

-

Terry parked the plane in its proper spot, and couldn't hold back a yawn as he exited. Bruce was going over some things on his computer, like he always did.

"What you tinkering with now?" Terry said, as he changed out of the Batsuit. He received no answer, and he forgot why he bothered.

He tenderly put the suit back in its place: in the glass case next to the other suits. He looked at the Batgirl suit, the Nightwing suit, and then the little Robin, and finally the old Batman suit. He always liked Nightwing's best, after his own, of course. That's where the winged-glider idea came from for his current suit, he supposed.

"Hey, Bruce?" he said, breaking the abundant silence.

He heard Bruce grunt in response.

"You never told me what happened to him. Nightwing, I mean."

He heard Bruce stop typing. Terry looked over. Bruce hadn't turned around, he just sat there, frozen.

"He died," Bruce said stoically, then started typing again.

Terry rolled his eyes. Man, that annoyed him. Why didn't Bruce tell him anything?

"I'm goin' home," Terry said, grabbing his backpack. "You know how my mom gets."

Bruce just kept typing. His dog, Ace, looked up with alert ears.

"Okay, then. See you," Terry tried again.

Still no response. Terry shrugged and sighed for the last time, climbed up the stairs, and let himself out. Maybe there was still a chance to give Dana a call when he got home…

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-

He got home around two that night. It was too late to call Dana. He'd have to deal with her at school tomorrow. Max would be up though; she always was. He let his bag drop to the floor and dialed the phone while he plopped onto his bed.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding tired. He must've woken her up.

"Hey, it's me," he said, feeling bad for waking her. He should've known normal people actually slept at night.

"You go out tonight?" she said in the middle of a yawn.

"Naw, had to work," Terry said, pulling out a book from his bag. Best get started on homework.

"Again? _Ooo_, you're gonna get a tongue-lashing in the morning…" Maxine said in a singsong voice.

"Don't remind me. I think this was the third time this week, and it's only Thursday. Hey, you got history homework?"

"Ah, now I see why you called."

"Com'on Max, cut me some slack, I was out saving the world."

"From what this time? Don't tell me mutant rats again. Or maybe the crazy jungle man who runs around in a loin cloth?"

"Max…"

"Okay, okay. You get some info from that stakeout?"

"Yeah, but not much. I found some evidence, but it doesn't make any sense."

"You get to kick anybody?"

"As always," Terry grinned. "Hey, can you do something for me? Can you find out some info on watches?"

"Sure, I don't have a life of my own, after all. Planning on starting a business?"

"Naw, that was the evidence, a bunch of antique watches. They had these handles on the hands."

"Okay, will do. Get some sleep, Terry. I'll bring a copy of homework tomorrow."

"Thanks, Max. You're a lifesaver."

"That makes two of us, I guess."

Terry hung up. He turned off the light, and went to sleep within seconds.

-

Terry hurried up to school, combing his eyes over the before-school rush to spot his girlfriend through the crowd. He found her, talking to her friends, Blade and Chelsea, outside the school doors. Dana sighted him as well, and her friends immediately backed off. They knew what was coming. Terry winced as she ran up to him, his mind racing to settle on a new excuse.

"_Terry_!" she fumed.

"Look, Dane, I'm sorry for missing our date--"

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Terry was confused and a little afraid.

"Tell you?"

Dana lowered her voice and leaned in closer like they were sharing secrets.

"Yeah, about the thing with Mr. Wayne…? Max told me the whole story."

"Max?" Terry said, frowning. His thoughts swarmed in, assuming the worst. Did Max cave and blab his 'batty' secret to Dana?

"I hope Mr. Wayne will be okay," Dana went on. "You can't really know with heart-attacks, can you? If there's anything I can do, like send him something, I will."

Terry let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that won't be necessary--"

"I'll send flowers, that'll be good, right?"

"Great," Terry let out a sigh of relief. Max was _never_ going to let him live this one down.

"Oh, quiet, McGinnis," Blade shushed. "Here comes the _new_ guy."

Their attention was directed toward the bottom of the front stairs to the school, where the crowd was parting for a tall, handsome teen, walking up with a girl by his side. His bleach blonde hair was just long enough to hang in his bright gray eyes, his perfect smile shining through a smug expression on his face. He was unnaturally lean and muscular, and dressed like he enjoyed being noticed.

"Who's the big shot?" Terry said, smirking at the silly girls going gaga over the blonde boy.

"That's Jack Donnelly," Dana explained, sounding a little swoony herself. "State Senator's son. He and his girlfriend just transferred in. Stood up to Nelson on his first day, been a legend ever since."

"I stand up Nelson up _every_ day," Terry piped up. "And I don't get that kind of attention."

"That's because he does it with mega _style_," Chelsea countered, hanging onto Blade's arm to keep upright.

"He is _soo_ completely shway," Blade agreed.

"Shush!" Chelsea scolded Blade. "He's coming over here!"

"Hey, Dana," Jack waved at Dana, who turned her head so no one could see her flattered smile. Terry noticed anyway. The girl beside him frowned disapprovingly.

"Aww," Jack went on with a broad grin, looking over Terry as if sizing him up. "Is this the boyfriend? I find myself disappointed. The jealousy-- it's almost overwhelming."

Terry suddenly decided he didn't like Jack.

"Don't get so tweaked," Jack chuckled at Terry's suspicious expression, and encouraged the girl he was with to step into their conversation circle. "This is _my_ girl: Parker Kelly."

The darkly dressed girl seemed like a barrel of sunshine, with a tight expression to match her glaring eyes. Her green eyes were darkened with heavy make-up, and her platinum blonde hair was boldly streaked with ugly chunks of brown, making one wonder what her original color was to begin with.

"Yeah, hi," she waved passively at them. "Sorry-- as amusing as all this is, we have to tear ourselves away to make it to class on time."

"I love it when she's bossy," Jack chuckled into her ear. She acted as if she didn't notice.

"See you around."

"Sheesh," Blade said, folding her arms, once they were beyond earshot. "What's got _her_ so edgy?"

"Com'on, Blade," Chelsea argued. "You'd do the same thing if your boyfriend was flirting with another girl."

"Right in front of her, too!" Dana exclaimed. "The boy sure has a death wish…"

-

In-between classes, Max caught up with him.

"Hey Ter," she handed him his history paper. "You owe me big time."

"Don't I know it. What'd you tell Dana?"

"That Mr. Wayne had a bad attack and you had to tend to him night and day. You couldn't call because her line was busy, so you told me to tell her."

"Max, you are a genius."

"A genius that took the liberty of filling out this I.O.U. Sign here, please."

Terry smirked and put his name on the yellow piece of paper.

"I'm building up quite a debt, aren't I? I might as well sign away my life."

"Eh, it's already sold to Mr. Wayne," Max shrugged. "So, let's see that watch. You do still have it, right?"

"Right here," Terry said, patting his jacket pocket. "I'm not gonna show you now," he said in a low voice. "I gotta let Boss inspect it first."

Max nodded. She was the one to understand.

"Okay, we can meet at your house tomorrow. I'll give you my info on watches there too. And Ter?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful around Nelson today. He's been in one of his moods ever since the new kid put him in his place."

"Heard about that. I must have left too quickly yesterday. What happened?"

"You should have seen it-- he was quite the acrobat. Flipped circles around Nash."

Terry rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're all over this guy _too_…"

"Give me some slack, Ter," Max huffed. "I'm only human and the guy's slightly incredible."

Speak of the devil, Jack was just coming down the hall, Parker still looking bored by his side. He was talking with a couple jocks, seemingly in the middle of a humorous story. Terry huffed. What a cocky boy. He was even more arrogant than Terry was himself.

"Just keep your head out of the clouds for now. There's something about him I don't like."

Max narrowed her eyes at her friend, and smirked tauntingly.

"Jealous, perhaps? If anything, I'd be suspicious of the girl."

"Why is that?"

"It's usually the quiet ones that end up being the freakiest."

-

Terry cruised around in the Batplane on the unusually quiet evening. The streets were practically empty, the atmosphere eerily quiet.

"Just to inform you of the further annihilation of my social life," Terry said to Bruce via comm-link. "Some hotshot new kid is sniffing around my girlfriend, and she's not exactly insulted by it. If the night keeps slow like this I'm going to bail early and go out somewhere especially romantic with her tonight."

"Are you complaining, Terry?" Bruce asked hintingly.

Terry paused, knowing where Bruce was going with this.

"Of course not. Just letting you know Max and I are running out of excuses."

"I'm guessing that's I received flowers and 'get well' wishes from your girlfriend today?"

"Hey, at least I picked a thoughtful one."

"Loyal too," Bruce reminded. "Remind yourself of that every time the new guy comes around. It's a phase that will pass."

"If you say so."

Terry looked down, noticing a blinking light on his map screen.

"Guess it's not going to be a slow night after all," Bruce stated the obvious. "Someone's tripped an alarm."

"Great," Terry said with a sigh. "It's coming from my school."

Terry turned his plane around and headed in the opposite direction. He made it quickly to Hamilton, and noticed a single light was on in the entire school. A window was open, and dark smoke could be seen trailing out of it.

"A little _late_ for chemistry class…" Terry muttered, recognizing the room where the light was coming from.

-

A photo album has been put up so you can see what the new characters look like, and some of the old ones too. Parker is up now, and Jack will come soon. Go to my profile page and check it out. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

-

The Batman of Tomorrow climbed through the window into the empty room, wondering why the light was on if the place was unoccupied. Keeping to the shadows, Batman curved his way through the lab counters, ducking low to keep his cover.

"Man, I spend more than enough time in this place as it is," Batman grumbled in his suit as he peered around his most loathed classroom to attend. Chemistry had never really been his forte.

"_Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual_," Bruce said in his ear. "_You'd know better than me on this one_."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Batman said with a grin.

"_Don't get cute_."

Batman inspected the abandoned lab room, and finally spotted a lead. There was a single stove on in the back of the room, with one boiling vile of foamy yellow liquid.

"Now _that_ ain't suspicious," he commented. He grabbed a small glass slide from his utility belt, especially formulated for sample-taking situations such as this. He gently put it over the vile, and ever-so-slowly lowered the slide into it.

But before the glass hit the fluid, he saw something out of his peripheral vision, swinging fast into his left temple. It was a hard blow to his head, knocking him into a table before he slammed into the ground.

He groaned in pain, and looked up to see his assailant—that fake Robin suited figure in the hooded cape—running out the door.

"Oh, no, you don't," Batman muttered. Quickly, he regained his footing and pursued. He chased the hood down several halls, but whoever this guy was, he was fast. The phony Boy Wonder took a hard left around a corner, then a right, heading down the confusing hallways straight for the back exit.

"He knows his way around," Batman noticed.

"Hello and welcome!" said a cackling whisper through the P.A. system. The voice was young, but definitely under a mechanical voice-changer. He really didn't want to be recognized. Batman stopped in his tracks, and ahead of him, so did his prey.

"Two birds with one stone…" the voice went on. "Well, technically one of you is a flying mammal… Eh, close enough."

"Don't do this!" the counterfeit Robin called out to oblivion. "It's time to turn yourself in! Or are you too _afraid_?"

"Afraid?" the voice laughed. "Why, '_fear_' is exactly my specialty."

Dark smoky gas began to drift out through the vents, flowing quickly into the air. Batman immediately shot orders at the wannabe Robin.

"Cover your nose!" he shouted as he did the same. "Don't breathe it in!"

Batman pressed a button on his jawline and a makeshift gasmask slid out to cover his nose and mouth. The fake Robin wasn't so lucky. Fear ran over the masked man's face and he put himself immediately on defense of Batman.

"Get away!" he said, pulling out a small device much like a batarang.

"Wait, don't!" Batman said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I think we're on the same _side_!"

"No!" the Robin shouted, taking several frightened steps backward. "You're NOT going to take me _alive_!"

He flung the weapon towards Batman, but Batman dove out of the way in the nick of time. It wasn't that hard to avoid, considering the phony Robin was shaking so much he could barely aim.

Batman stood up straight.

"Are you… _afraid_ of me?"

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled, pulling something out of his belt that Batman quickly recognized. He slammed it onto the ground, and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Batman sighed.

"Way retro style. He should do street shows with that disappearing act."

-

"I checked everywhere," Terry said as he jumped out of the batmobile, once he returned it to its rightful place back at the cave. "There's no sign of either of them."

Terry took off his cowl and leaned on the batcomputer as Bruce stayed silent and contemplative.

"That Robin," Terry said thoughtfully. "It was like he knew whoever was on the other side of that voice. Like he cared about them."

Terry pulled out something from his belt and gave it to Bruce. A closer look told him it was a small hair in a vile.

"I got this off his cloak. Please tell me its not animal hair."

"I'll see if we get a match," Bruce promised.

"They knew where they were going, so our Bird Boy has to be a student. Cross-reference the DNA to the school files."

Terry opened the glass case on the far left, and hung the Batman suit in its rightful place amongst the others. He stared at the small Robin suit, comparing the similarities in his mind.

"Whatever happened to the original Robin suit?"

"It's currently running around Gotham on an imposter."

"You mean that's the real deal?" Terry spat in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I know."

That was good enough for Terry. The younger man walked over to look at the Nightwing suit for the umpteenth time.

"Why didn't you keep it here with the others?"

Bruce stayed silent, much to Terry's dismay.

"Look, it seems like the only time I ever hear anything about your past is when it's come back to haunt you," Terry folded his arms angrily. "Well, guess what, Mr. Wayne… The ghosts are knockin' again."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, fine, we won't talk about it. Then what about that limp in your leg, huh? Or why you and your last protégés don't talk to each other? Or why--"

"ENOUGH!"

Bruce slammed his hand down on his computer, making it beep in protest. Terry jumped back in surprise, and regretted his words immediately. He knew he had gone too far.

Bruce sighed deeply, and got a hold of himself. Slowly, he set his gaze back to the screen.

"There is no match," Bruce sighed in a low voice. "Not even the janitor."  
Terry paced back and forth in thought. It just didn't make sense.

"They knew the school," Terry insisted, suddenly he stopped pacing. "How long can you attend the school until they file your records in the computer?"

"Sometimes up to a week, depending on the system. Why?"

"We just got two new transfers in: That hotshot Jack and his girlfriend."

"Which one of them has blonde hair?"

Terry sighed.

"Just my luck. They both do."

"Keep tabs on them."

Terry grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He would be all too happy to find an excuse to make sure that guy wouldn't be sniffing around Dana anymore.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he replied with a farewell salute.

-

Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-

Terry slung his backpack higher over his shoulder and searched through the halls for his longtime girlfriend, who was nowhere to be found. He grabbed at the first familiar face in hopes of a clue.

"Hey Chels," he nodded her way. "You seen Dana?"

"Better catch up quick, tiger," Chelsea said with a teasing smile, pointing off toward a distant locker, where Dana was laughing beside none other than Jack Donnelly. Jack was smiling flirtatiously and flipping his perfect blonde hair in an attempt to flaunt it. Terry frowned in dislike and quickly made his way over to them.

"--Was thinking, maybe, Saturday?" Jack finished as Terry came near.

"I don't know…" Dana hesitated.

"Hey, Dane," Terry said quickly, sweeping his arm over her shoulder possessively. "Jack."

"Terry," Jack replied, that grin still firmly in place as he turned to go, taking Terry's obvious hint. "Think about it, Dana. See you later."

Dana stared at Terry expectantly, knowing full well what was coming next. She didn't stick around long for his reaction. Terry jogged a bit to catch up with her stride.

"Did he just ask you out?" he demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Terry, he just needs a math tutor."

"Oh, of course he does. I'm sure he's _really_ interested at crunching _numbers_…"

Dana halted, and got close to Terry's face in anger.

"Well, I can't say it isn't nice to have a bit of _attention_ for once, Ter."

With that, she whirled around and left Terry behind utterly speechless.

"Ouch," Max commented, coming to Terry's side, books against her chest. "Even I feel the heat of _that_ burn."

The bell rang, and the students thinned out to head to their classes. Terry started to head out with the rest of them.

"I'm losing her, Max," Terry stated sadly. His brow was furrowed in intense dismay. "Will duties always make Batman end up alone?"

"Only time will tell. And speaking of duties," Max said, stopping their walk to point off behind him. "Look."

Terry turned to spy Parker Kelly lingering by her locker. She quickly put something on her shelf, something small and liquid. She glanced around her to make sure no one was watching her, without spotting Terry and Max. As soon as she was beyond sight, Terry looked to his accomplice with a sly eye. Max smiled right back.

-

"Is this really _your_ kind of investigating?" Max said, keeping an eye out for any passer's-by while Terry fiddled with Parker's locker. He bit his lip as he worked on the security lock without success.

"More than you know," Terry replied. "Back in the day I could hack open one of these in thirty seconds or less…. Com'_on_!" he coaxed the locker as it stayed firmly put.

"Need some help, 'World's Greatest Detective'?" Max asked snottily.

"You think you can do any better?" Terry surrendered, stepping aside. "Be my guest."

Max blew on her fingers, and stretched out her arms, getting prepared. Then, she simply typed in the security numbers and opened the door.

"How did you--?" Terry began in amazement.

"I know, I know," Max gloated. "Sometimes I'm so good I amaze _myself_."

Terry quirked an eyebrow, not buying it for a second.

"You share a locker in gym?"

"I'm feeling safer already, 'World's Greatest Detective'."

"Stop calling me that. Someone might hear you."

"Please," Max huffed. "You think this generation is capable of putting two and two together? You're fine."

"_You_ did, didn't you?"

Max frowned.

"Touché."

Terry took a closer look at the small vile Parker had placed in her locker not moments before.

"It looks just like the sample I got," Terry observed.

"What does that tell us?" Max wondered.

"It means Parker using the school to make more of whatever's in this vile. And I'll bet good money it's the fear toxin used on our fake Robin."

"Or Parker IS your fake Robin," Max pointed out. "And she took herself a sample just like you."

"No, she wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it here, unless she was our Scarecrow wannabe and wanted to keep it handy."

"I'm all for girl power, but this chick's too much. What are you going to do?"

Terry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What the old man would want. Wait until we know for sure."

-

"It's a fear toxin, all right," Bruce agreed with Terry, back at the Batcave. "A nerve gas more than anything else. It doesn't just cause fear in your mind, it creates it into the closest thing to real life, using every sense you have against you."

"So, what's your guess?" Terry said, leaning over the desk to look at a few facts and figures of the liquid substance. "You think the girl's the Scarecrow wannabe? She's certainly creepy enough. Or is that too obvious?"

"No," Bruce replied, leaning back in his chair. "It's not quite obvious enough. We'll have to wait until we find more evidence."

"That's what I always hated about your strategy, Bruce," said a voice from the doorway. It was a white-haired man, handsome for his age. His hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, his face worn and harsh, his stance proud. "It was always waiting and never enough doing."

Bruce arose from his chair without the aid of his cane. The other man smirked at Bruce as he came over to them, while Terry tried to figure out what was going on, why a stranger was in the Batcave, how he had known about it in the first place, how he knew Bruce's strategy…?

"It's you, isn't it?" Terry breathed. "The original Robin! Bruce's very first partner…"

"With an alter ego of Dick Grayson," the man replied, shaking Terry's hand. "I've been keeping an eye on you kid and I must say, not bad, not bad at all."

"What do you want?" Bruce demanded gruffly.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you, Bruce, as always," Dick went on. "What, with my suit appearing around Gotham… I thought for sure _that_ might make you get off that high horse and try and contact me…"

"What do you want?" Bruce asked again, letting Dick know he didn't enjoy repeating himself.

"I just wanted to gloat a bit, is all. To hear you congratulate me on a job well done. I had my doubts at first, but then I did a bit of research on your new delinquent protégé, I now think my ward could run circles around yours, really."

"You _let_ whoever it was take your Robin suit?" Terry spat out in surprise.

"You still haven't discovered the identity?" Dick laughed. "Age has slowed you down considerably, old man. Of course, now you trust your gopher here to do all that dirty work for you now, don't you?"

Bruce only glared.

"Hey," Terry said. "This isn't some game, this is saving people's lives. With all due respect, I think both of you sidekicks need to stay out of Gotham."

"You're going to let him talk like that to me, Bruce?"

"Get out," Bruce replied in a low growl.

"Hey, last time I left on my own," Dick retorted. "I can do it again."

Dick made his way up the stairs of the Batcave once more, pausing just before he got to the doorway.

"You know, I would have given you a name if you had just asked, Bruce."

"I said, get out, before I sick my dog on you," Bruce repeated himself once more.

"May the best protégé win," Dick replied ominously, before taking his leave.

-

Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


End file.
